It is often desirable to manipulate the direction in which plant branches grow, whether for aesthetic purposes or practical purposes, such as exposing the inner branches to more light. As such, devices have been developed to engage with plant branches in order to direct the branches in the desired direction. However, many of these branch manipulation devices can cause unnecessary harm to the plant. For example, many branch manipulation devices are placed in the soil around the plant, and extend upwards into the branches. Such devices can damage the roots of the plant, either by poking the roots or disrupting the growth of the roots. Other branch manipulation devices include weights that are attached to the branches in order to bend the branches downwards. However, the application of too much force in a single instance, or the stress over time, can cause branches to snap. Furthermore, many of devices for manipulating plant branches can only be utilized in conjunction with a single branch. Thus, several devices are required which can become unsightly and/or become a financial burden.
Therefore it is an object of the present invention to provide a plant branch spacer that is capable of redirecting multiple branches at once. Furthermore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a plant branch spacer that does not interfere with the roots of the plant or place undue stress on the branches of the plant. The present invention includes an expandable ring, a plurality of knobs, and a locking mechanism. The plurality of knobs is exteriorly distributed about the expandable ring, wherein the plurality of knobs forms a series of pockets into which the branches are positioned and spaced apart. The expandable ring is positioned around the stem of a plant and places an outward force on the branches. Resultantly, the branches are spread allowing for more light to reach the inner branches and leaves. The expandable ring has a first arc-section and a second arc-section that are slidably engaged with each other, allowing the expandable ring to contract, expand, and separate. In turn the present invention can be easily positioned about a plant and utilized with plants of various size. A plurality of branch manipulators may also be used to further manipulate branches away from the expandable ring; the plurality of branch manipulators being attached to the plurality of knobs.